Argit
Argit is a con-man and recurring friend of Kevin. Appearance Argit looks like a giant humanoid porcupine/opossum. He comes up to Ben's chest. He wears a black T-shirt with an orange/brown jacket and blue jeans. He has big yellow eyes and black quills for hair. In Omniverse, Argit wears an orange, zipped up jacket with yellow accents, as well as orange and yellow shorts. He also has longer ears and shorter hair. Argit also wears piercings on his ears. Young Argit looks the same as in Omniverse except he is shorter, has longer ears, longer hair, a shorter snout, a longer tail, and wears an orange jacket with fewer yellow accents. His jacket hides his mouth. Young argit.png|Young Argit in Omniverse Personality Argit doesn't care about anyone but himself and money. He is more than willing to betray people even if they trust him, making him a lying backstabber. He will do anything to secure his wealth, safety, power, etc. He is also self-absorbed. Argit's greedy and cowardly nature leads Argit to be highly sadistic and sociopathic, visible in Andreas' Fault: he shamelessly took advantage of Andreas' innocence, and when he apparently dies, Argit shows no sorrow for him, even after Kevin angrily scolded him for going too far. This scolding prompted him to coldly say "Sometimes, I just don't get you, Kevin!", therefore proving that Argit shows no empathy to anyone, even for own his family and relatives: most notably, in Con of Rath, it is said that Argit sold his own mother for money. Starting from The Frogs of War: Part 2, however, Argit seems to have truly changed his personality after he became somewhat of a heroic figure. The aliens in Undertown see him as an idol, hero and protector. He likes the new situation and the feeling of being loved. As such, he is gradually abandoning his sociopathic tendencies and becoming a much better individual, as seen in Weapon XI: Part 1 and Weapon XI: Part 2, where he appears to show genuine concern over Kevin. As he himself states, Argit eats when he is nervous. History Background In The Rooters of All Evil, it was revealed that Servantis used Argit's DNA to make Pierce a hybrid. Argit appeared in OTTO Motives in a flashback with Kevin. They are shown working with Otto to build a device to send them out of the Null Void. However, Otto leaves them behind, and the machine is destroyed. Ultimately, Argit and Kevin got out of the Null Void at the same time.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121314030964 A few years later they traveled to Khoros in order to get an indestructible engine for Kevin's car. Alien Force Argit first appears in the episode Kevin's Big Score in an alleyway, blasting and eating rats. After being tracked down by Kevin (who was looking for a Holo-Viewer containing a message from Max Tennyson). Argit is offered a deal where if he uses his "connections" to help him find it, Kevin will provide him with a cache of Plumber tech (Max's RV). Kevin then steals the RV from Ben and Gwen, but is double-crossed by Argit, who changes their deal by stealing the RV from Kevin. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin later track him down, only to discover he had already sold most of the Plumber tech (disassembling the RV in the process). He has a brief skirmish with Kevin, Gwen, and Echo Echo. He is defeated by Echo Echo, and had his spikes glued to his head after coming-to. He was then forced to provide information about where the disc can be located (which turns out to be in the hands of Kevin's ex-partner, Vulkanus). ]] In ''Simple, while aiding Ben to stop a war on another planet, Kevin discovers Argit is selling weapons to both factions partaking in the war by stealing abandoned/discarded rifles from both sides and repainting them to be used on the other side without being known (making him an arms dealer). Kevin however decides not to inform Ben or Gwen, instead he decides on joining Argit in his scheme for a cut of the profit. This ends up undermining Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty. When the day of the war comes, Ben turns into Way Big and goes in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage Zabin and the two commanders band together to declare war on Ben instead. Before leaving the planet, Kevin is given his share of the profits by Argit, with both of them parting on (seemingly) good terms. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their own devices. Kevin however is forced to leave his loot behind in order to board Ship (leaving both Gwen and Ben in the dark about his and Argit's actions). In Con of Rath, Argit encounters Kevin, Gwen, and Rath at an intergalactic bar and friendly greets Kevin and Gwen. He also asked if Kevin got a haircut (despite seeing him in his second mutated form in Simple). Kevin tells him they are on a mission to deliver Prince Tiffin of Lewoda, to King Jarett of the Pantophage, in order to keep peace between the Lewodans and the Pantophage. Gwen reveals she doesn't trust Argit and tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend saying, "He would sell his own mother for lunch money." Kevin responds saying; "I happen to know he got top dollar for his mom." (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Kevin was serious with this statement). Argit later proves Gwen right when Argit sells them out to the Vreedle Brothers (providing the Vreedle's with the information about the Tiffin as a way to payoff debts he owed to them). He later participated in a Western-style, large scale bar fight over the Tiffin; being bribed by the Vreedles to help them get the Tiffin, along with the other patrons. This resulted in Argit being knocked out of commission by Rath and the others and collapsing on the ground just as they were leaving. Ultimate Alien ]] Argit reappeared in ''Andreas' Fault, and became the Forever King of a group of the Forever Knights in exchange for not having Andreas destroy their bases. Argit had first found Andreas after he and the other four aliens had crash-landed on Earth, where Argit helped and developed a good "friendship" with him, but when a high-ranking Forever Knights special agent named Sir Dagonet showed up, Argit tried to sell Andreas out only to be locked away to be "inquisitioned" alongside Ben, Gwen, and Kevin after they kill Andreas. After Andreas seemingly died trying to save them from an unstable weapon, Kevin finally broke off his one-sided friendship with Argit, and chewed him off about how badly he had treated Andreas that lead to his alleged death (although Andreas didn't die, he was still severely injured, and Aggregor had little problem capturing him when he found him). Argit made another appearance in The Enemy of My Enemy once again helping the Vreedle Brothers, who now want to be Plumbers and are in the Plumbers Academy. Their dad has asked Argit to change the Vreedles test scores in order for them to pass but while he works on this mission, Ultimate Kevin is after him and wants to kill him. Gwen and Ben were able to save Argit. However, in the end, due to 14 warrants out for his arrest and the assault of two of his cadets who are also Plumbers, Argit is ultimately arrested by the order of Magister Coronach and is seized by the now good Vreedle Brothers. In The Purge, Argit managed to escape from prison and returns to Earth again, he appears and warns Ben, Gwen, and Kevin that the Forever Knights are targeting the aliens living on Earth. As the four of them investigate King Patrick's castle, he begins to try and take ancient medieval-era treasures only to encounter another mechanical dragon. He disappears and after the dragon is defeated, re-appears wearing Forever Knight armor and wielding a sword irately asking them "Can we go now?". Later on at Mr. Baumann's market, he discovers that the Forever Knights were planning on attacking the store as it's the largest gathering for aliens living in Bellwood, prompting the weasel to leave and fend for himself. In Greetings from Techadon, Argit tells Vulkanus go check if his Techadon Custom job plan works, stating that he would rather see Ben die than having a pre-celebration at the bar; not knowing if Ben is dead or not. As Vulkanus leaves, it is revealed that he was hired by Gwen to find a method to bring Vulkanus to Earth, and was handsomely paid for his efforts upon completion. Omniverse Powers and Abilities Argit can shoot his quills, which knock out those who are stuck with them. Even though they are not lethal, his quills have some sort of super durability, visible in Andreas' Fault, where he was able to paralyze (knock out) Kevin when he had cement covering, as well as while he was mutated into a monstrous form by the Omnitrix in a flashback. He could also paralyze Andreas, whose natural armor was extremely durable. If he is scared enough, Argit can release all of his quills at once. One assault of his quills, if enough are used, can even take down a To'kustar, as shown in The Frogs of War: Part 2. In The Enemy of My Enemy, it was shown that Argit can stop his pulse. He had to play dead in order for Kevin to think he was dead. While physically weaker than most other species, Argit is remarkably agile and fast, which allows him to escape from his enemies easily. In Kevin's Big Score, Argit jumped through a boarded up window without any harm to himself, showing at least some degree of enhanced durability and strength, enough to surpass a human's. He was also able to survive unscathed after being hit by Ben's car and hurled several miles by an explosion in The Enemy of My Enemy. He also effortlessly ripped out a large component of the Rust Busket's console right off of it. He also has a sharp tongue and uses it to fool less intelligent people. Weaknesses Being fairly small and only good for his spikes, his own strength and durability is not always be enough against more powerful opponents. As seen in Kevin's Big Score, Argit's quills can be glued to his head so he can't shoot them anymore, also as shown in The Frogs of War: Part 2, he can lose all of his spikes (and also his fur) if he fires too many or is scared enough. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score'' (first appearance) *''Simple'' *''Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Andreas' Fault'' (first re-appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''The Purge'' *''Greetings from Techadon'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' (first re-appearance) *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Special Delivery'' (cameo) *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' *''OTTO Motives'' (flashback and present) *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''And Then There Was Ben (alternate timeline; cameo) *Cough It Up'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' (flashback and present; cameo) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' (flashback and present) *''The Color of Monkey'' Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *It's a Set Up Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, ** Argit is working on becoming the mayor of Undertown.http://new.spring.me/#!/HatinOnOprah/q/565761561642170749 This was later proven true at the end of Cough It Up. ** The alternate Argit who got the Omnitrix in And Then There Was Ben, has a human transformation.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121152877684 * Depending on the plot, Argit can be an ally, enemy, neutral, or all of the above. *Despite Argit's backstabbing ways, Kevin has been repeatedly shown to trust him, to the point he even calls him his friend, in Con of Rath. Gwen doesn't trust the "backstabbing porcupine alien" and even tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend, to little avail. Kevin's trust in Argit (as well as their friendship) appears to be one-sided as Argit doesn't trust Kevin and is quick to cheat, steal, or sell him out. *Argit appears to be constantly in debt. He has been said to have owed money to both Kevin and the Vreedle Brothers. *Argit had 14 warrants out for his arrest. *The criminals of the Null Void do not like Argit because of his personality, as stated in The Enemy of My Enemy. *It is shown in Kevin's Big Score that Argit owns a regular Earth cell phone. *A running gag with Argit has been him saying "Did you get a haircut?". He has used this in Con of Rath, Simple and So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. References Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Undertown Residents Category:Secondary Characters Category:Allies Category:Genetic Donors Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters